Hidden Desires
by xKuroShimox
Summary: After being isolated for 300 years Jack has become spectacularly awful at lying. It's not like he had the opportunity to practice, you know? The lies could be anything, ranging from deliciously serious to marvellously ridiculous! This is written for the above prompt on the Tumblr page of 'The Guardian of Kink'. Warning: Yaoi, Fluff, Mature Content. Dont like, dont read. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!: Does anyone know the Rise of the Guardians Ship dates? If so, please could you PM me? Thanks x**

**Hey Frosties and Nightmares (Secretly been wanting to say that for ages). I just, firstly, want to thank ALL of you for the incredibly amazing reviews, for all the favourites and followers and for reading my stories! It means a lot to me and is greatly appreciated because writing gives me an escape from my casual life and lets me strive for something! I also hope everyone is having a great January and have an amazing 2014! Here is the prompt that I wrote this story for: And I'll leave you to reading :)**

Fingernails slowly drag themselves down the sides of my torso, causing more pleasure than expected, throwing my heart and lust into overdrive. Lips press tenderly against my own, biting and pulling at the tender skin. The love filled lips press the corner of my mouth and continue to travel down to my neck, sucking. Once satisfied with the sure to be bruise marks that'll stand out of my skin, the lips continue on their path, down to my torso. Kissing the tinted muscles softly, a thumb presses against my left nipple, a fingernail circling my right. I pull feebly against the chains around my wrists, connecting me to the wall. I desperately want to return the pleasure and enjoy it with him. A finger slips under my pant line and runs underneath it. Another hand comes to the other side and the tight boxers are slipped down my legs, over my ankles and discarded somewhere on the floor. The chains dissipate and I'm dragged half into the shadows. He remains in his domain, keeping some of me with him. His hands pry my legs apart and his head comes close to my member. As his tongue begins to lick and almost play, in a way, with my erection, I can't stop my hands from gripping and intertwining with his black hair. As his lips press against the tip of my cock, he teases me purposefully, knowing I need my throbbing erection to be dealt with soon. Without intention, I force him to take all of my cock in his mouth. As soon as this happens, I quickly release his head, worried that I become too forceful. However, he doesn't seem to mind as I feel him smirk against my skin and take all of me in again.

* * *

I wake with a start. My eyes spring open and my vision meets only the darkness of my room. A hand locks with mine for reassurance.  
"Jack, are you ok?" Pitch soothes, tiredly, leaning up in the bed.  
"Yeah, just a nice memory." I breathe. I catch the faint outline of Pitch smirking and his hand presses against a clearly risen erection.  
"It must've been a really good memory." Pitch chuckles, his lips slowly pressing against my neck. I release quiet moans of satisfaction as his hand kneads against me. He lies me back and his trail of kisses reaches my mouth and his tongue traces over my bottom lip. Suddenly, a whir of machinery roars up as the workshop gets into motion, signaling my wake up call.  
"That's my signal to leave." Pitch whispers, exiting the bed and allowing the shadows to wrap him in his robes. He leans over the bed and kisses softly.  
"I'll be back after your duties are done." He promises me. I watch him disappear into the shadows. I can't seem to wipe a smirk off my face, that has seemed to etch itself on in Pitch's company. Not even when I'm sitting at the solid oak table, attending breakfast with the other Guardians an hour later. The group bustle around me, the light clanking of cutlery against china plates. Oblivious to the world around me, their talking fills my ears, but doesn't seem to filter as I only catch part of their sentences, the rest being a blur of noise. However, I do notice when it suddenly becomes quiet and Tooth whispers something about me. I quickly snap out of my grinning trance and reach for the butter to smother my toast with.  
"Jack, what is wrong today? You seem distracted." North asks the question that everyone is thinking. Everyone has stopped their conversation and breakfast meal to look at me expectantly for an answer. I look blankly at them all for a second before reply.  
"Oh? Nothing. I was just.. thinking about spreading some early frost in places." I reply with a believable lie.  
"EARLY frost? We've only just had Easter mate!" Bunny exclaims, clearly emphasizing how 'early' the frost would be. The Guardians have most likely noticed this, but instead of standing around awaiting more questions, I grab my toast, excuse myself from the table and fly out of the entrance doors.

* * *

I flit through city streets. From the morning air in Spain, to the busy streets of New York. I grapple to the Empire State building's spire and lean with it against the wind, watching bustling crowds of people, shopping, going back to work from lunch, sightseeing. Releasing a sharp whistle from my lips, the wind grips my clothes once again and pulls me back, frost and snowflakes bursting from my fingertips and crackling from my staff. People grasp onto lose belongs to prevent them from flying from their grip. I continue my travels, which eventually brings me to the midnight skies of Japan. I skate onto an unfrozen pond, ice instantly forming under my feet, and stop on the grassy banks. I look around the empty park, cherry blossom petals circling my feet and rolling throughout the blades of grass. Japan always seemed to inspire the romantic spark in me. Well, the romantic spark I didn't realize I had until me and Pitch made our relationship in expendable. I watch as the parting wind rustles the trees softly, more cherry blossom petals gliding gracefully down to the ground around me. I breath in the scent of the air around me and fall down onto the pink decorated grass. I breath in deep and smirk. Whether you would call this overly happy or drunk with love, I don't know. But I do know that I've been like this since the relationship has been thriving and just thinking of Pitch made it difficult to get out of this mood. Of course, this was secret from the Guardians. If they found out about my new found relationship with the enemy, they'd kill me for sure. So the amount of lies I've been telling this week comes close to how many rules Ive broken this month. And I'm not really a rule follower. 'Well, that's what you get for being alone for three hundred years.' I think to myself, eyeing the moon accusingly. 'A very desperate heart for something other than friendship.' However, Pitch... He was different from all the people I've met on my travels as a Guardian. He was caring enough that if I asked for help he would oblige without complaint, but he also gives me my space if I require it. And he's a devil in the bedroom. He's got everything I could ever want in a relationship.  
"Heh, what happened to Guardian duties?" I hear a voice taunt. A hand brushes through my hair and a body lays down next to mine, entwining fingers with my own.  
"The Guardians were pestering me with questions about my recent moods, so I made a believable lie and left for a few." I reply, moving into his side slightly more.  
"We could carry on with this morning now... If you want." I suggest, biting my lips slightly after my sentence. Pitch allows a small chuckle to escape his lips as his hands smooth up my abdomen under my hoodie.  
"Unlike some, Jack Frost," he begins, standing above me, "I have work to do, people to scare, dreams to corrupt..." He trails, stepping away from me. I prop myself up on my elbows and watch as he turns back to me slightly.  
"Unless, a young frost spirit, that is required to protect children's dreams, comes along and insists that he stops me." Pitch smirks, continuing his walk. I laugh as I jump to my feet and follow the shadow spirit across the park and throughout the country of Japan.

**Thanks for reading! As usual please review and tell me what you think! I will be posting regularly for this story (hopefully daily) but it wont have as many as my most recent fics: 'When Nightmares Attack' and 'The Shadows Return'. Thanks again!x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again! I want to say another big thank you, because I didn't expect this story to gather so much attention so quickly! I have already had some incredibly nice reviews and it really lifts my spirits :) So thank you again! Like I said, daily uploads, so here you go ;)**

Our lips have become so attached. Constantly interlocking, only moving away when oxygen is required. I kneel between his thighs, fitting perfectly, whilst his arms encase around me. It started that I was following Pitch around relentlessly to get a conversation out of him, then we ended up moving to a house roof. The soft breeze of the ice wind smooths gently over any bare bits of skin and ruffles our hair softly. His hands run over my arms as mine smooth over his chest, sliding under the robes of shadows and touching his delicately soft skin. The feeling of lust and desire was remarkable to me. It's something that would make life difficult living if I was to lose it now. Suddenly, I hear a scream echo through the air. My head pulls, reluctantly from Pitch's and snap toward an open bedroom window. A nightmare horse swiftly exits, along with the faint outline of a deformed figure. I look at Pitch accusingly from the corner of my eye.  
"What? I didn't tell it to do that." Pitch whines, innocently. His hand grips my chin lightly and pulls me to face him again.  
"How beautiful you are under the moons light." He admires, scanning my face lovingly, obviously trying to divert my attention. That's when the nightmare horse from earlier rears up and stands by Pitch side, a trail of black sand trailing up Pitch's arm.  
"You know I don't like doing that when I'm around." I remind, disapprovingly.  
"What can I say, it's my job. It seems we're locked in: I live on fear and you despise fear." Pitch complains.  
"I don't hate fear. I just think its unfair for the children." I mutter. Standing up, I move from Pitch to the edge roof and look up at the amber skies.  
"Wait a go for ruining the moment!" Pitch growls to his nightmare horse. I attempt not to laugh at his sudden comment. I can now hear the occasional call of an alarm clock signalling work.  
"I think it's time I head back now." I tell Pitch, also reminding him about the sun rise. He seems reluctant, but eventually allows me to return to the North Pole, not without promising we meet up again tonight. The cool morning air guides me home and my happiness is once again showing. The wind tousles me round mid flight. I laugh at the sudden energetic eagerness of the wind, picking up speed.

* * *

Approaching the workshops doors quickly, I order the wind to stop. However, I'm not going to make it in time, so the wind forces open the large oak doors to give me more stopping distance. The wind drops me to the floor and my bare feet skid across the glossed wooden slats. The guardians watch as I slow, laughing and giving a farewell to the wind.  
"Watch it mate! Keep to a speed limit!" Bunny exclaims at my dramatic entrance. I suddenly feel the burning sensation in my feet from the friction. I drop to the floor and grip my feet, causing frost to spread on my skin, cooling the burning. I sigh at the ease of pain.  
"Where have you been all night Jack?" Tooth asks, attempting to ignore the sudden redness of my feet.  
"Ahh.. No where. Just in Japan, spreading frost, like I said I was gonna." I grin up at her, honestly. Technically I wasn't lying, I just wasn't telling her the whole story. Pretty sure that counted as telling the truth and I wasn't gonna get in trouble for it later. Sorry Tooth.  
"We heard nightmares in Japan. You didn't bump into Pitch?" North questions, concern showing.  
"Pitch?... He's still going round? Ha, who would've known..Not me. I'm going to my room...Bye." I laugh, spluttering out anything to avoid the conversation of Pitch and to make a swift exit. I get to my feet and dash up the stairs, shutting myself in the room North has offered me. I collapse onto the bed rubbing my eyes with the palm of my cool hands.  
'Its barely been a year, how am I gonna keep this up?' I mentally question myself. I grip the sheets and wrap them around me.  
'So soft...' I close my eyes, snuggling into the sheets. It's a shame that, even though I'm immortal, I still get tired on the occasion. I yawn into the silky sheets and bury my head into them. I fall happily into sleep and dream about recent events with Pitch.

* * *

"What are you doing Jack?" Pitch voice invades my already stimulated mind. I stir fro my sleep and pull the covers from over my face. I look up at the bed I was previously on and then at Pitch. When did I fell of the bed, I can't recall, but I know my hip is hurting from it. Pitch arms wrap around me, encasing me in his embrace and lifting me from my position on the floor. The sheets hang loosely from me, Pitch being the only reason why they haven't fallen to the floor again. He lays me on the bed, gently, giving me the time I need to wake up properly.  
"The Guardians know you were in Japan." I tell him, stretching out from under the covers.  
"Do they know you were with me?" He questions. Pitch wasn't bothered whether the Guardians knew about our relationship, because he wouldn't allow them to tear it apart. However, he knew that I was bothered about them finding out, for the time being, so he was trying to keep discrete around me.  
"No. North asked me if I saw you, but I covered it up pretty well." I smirk, looking up at him tiredly as he sits next to me. His facial expression shifts when he hears that I lied my way out of it.  
"What? Why are you pulling that face?" I ask, confused and for some reason concerned.  
"Well, I never really told you, but you're not exactly the best liar." Pitch replies, honestly.  
"Don't joke Pitch. If the Guardians knew I was lying then why haven't they just asked me directly if I'm seeing you or attempted to catch you whilst you're with me?" I laugh. My lies were flawless... Right?.. Pitch eyes travel away from my face and to the end of the bed. His eyes are caught by the brightness of my feet from my earlier encounter with the wind and oak floor.  
"What happened? Why are you feet so red? They look sore!" Pitch questions, running his hand over them, feeling the unusual heat radiating from them.  
"I didn't stop in time and skidded on the oak flooring. No big deal." I reply to him. However, I can't contain a grimace when his hand accidentally brushes too hard on the sole of my left right foot.  
"They hurt." Pitch mutters, moving to the end of the bed and bending down to them. Suddenly, I feel his tongue trail up the sole of a foot, leaving a line of cool pain relief. I breath out as, just a small thing, it makes me crumble under his touch again. Smoothing his hand over my feet as he continues to lick, he coats my skin in a small layer of saliva which, in a way, cools my feet. However, I couldn't care less about the pain any more. I'm determined to finish what we started two night ago, yet every time we get interrupted. I pull my feet away from him and wrap my legs around his shoulders, interlocking my ankles. I look down at him, desperately, as he's in between my thighs.  
"One of those moods Jackie?" He smirks, writhing up the bed to my hips.  
"I want to actually finish it this time." I whisper. His hands pull at my belt and slide my trousers down my legs. He ensures that his fingers are touching my skin as he pulls the fabric down my thighs. His fingernails rake lightly down the inside of my legs and cause me to shudder at the sensation. The trousers are discarded somewhere on the floor, soon followed by my hoodie. His hands smooth over my abdomen and up to my chest, as his head stays down close to my crotch. I whimper slightly as his fingers play with my nipples, circling and rubbing them lightly with his thumbs. His tongue licks a line from my pant line to as far as his head is able to reach, which is just up to the bottom of my chest. A straight line, that if he was to continue, would go straight through the middle of my rib cage. He pushes himself up the bed more and his face hovers over my own, his hands pulling away from my nipples and tangling into my hair. His lips smother against mine, our pieces of flesh working together in a hot, messy kiss of passion. I take hold of the neckline of his robes as peel it off his skin as the kiss continues, undressing him slowly. Once his robes are finally off and have dissipated into the shadows, I begins I work on his trousers, undoing the tight fabric and wiggling it over his hips and down his legs. As soon as their off properly, his hips come down onto mine and keep up a constant pace of grinding against me. There was just two thin pieces of fabric prevent me from feeling his erection against my own. I can only moan as his mouth against mine covers my whimpers of pleasure. I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders, clinging to him, wanting, begging, for more friction. Our hips hit together harder and quicker. Our lips pry apart to enable larger amounts of oxygen to help us. I continuously moan in pure pleasure, until I cum into the thin fabrics. I breath heavily against Pitch, as he continues to keep active, not even taking a breath before he pulls my pants off. He licks and laps up the inside of my thighs, his tender touches getter closer to my already risen excitement. Finally, after agonizing pleasure, his lips slip over my erection and he takes me in, sucking gently. I can't control my moans of ecstasy and his eyes look up as my face twists into pure pleasure. I struggle to keep still, whether it was edging him to suck quicker or to move from the excessive pleasure. His hands smooth up to my hips and press down, restricting my hips movements. My hands tangle into his damp with sweat, hair and push my head back into the sheets, my eyes tightly shut. My mouth gapes, but nothing is released. I'm coming so close, but suddenly his lips slide off and his face comes to meet mine. His salty lips smother over mine, making me addicted to every inch of him. However, I can't stop my hips from bucking up against him, begging for him to finish what he started. His hands grip my shoulders and he pulls away from my lips. Giving himself just enough time to smirk at me, he flips me and I feel his cock prodding at my entrance. I grip the sheets, and cry out as much as I can with my face being pushed into the bed, as he slowly enters. Gently he pulls out and repeats this until he picks up speed and gains a steady pace. His hips continuously hit against mine, the drum of damp skin hitting damp skin. Endless moans of pure pleasure that have been waiting to be released for what feels like forever. His body masks over mine, his lips kissing tenderly on every inch of skin and the bits he can't, shadowed lips cover it for him. My back arches as I feel my finish getting closer, my moans become harder and more frequent. Just then, he pulls out from me again and pulls my gorse to face him, sitting me on his hips. Our lips become attached once again, smothering raw lips in heated kisses. Skin chapped and bitten, blood trickling from open wounds. Black and blue bruise forming on grey and white skin, as easily as a peach. I usher him in once again and continue with the work. I use how my legs are bent (as if kneeling) on either side of Pitch's outside thighs, to push myself upward and bring myself back down on his cock. Circling my hips slightly, I brings even more pleasure to me and, by the sounds of his moans in my mouth, pitch as well. Hands smooth up my back as my own tangle into his hair again. Our tongues dance with each other inside our mouths, and circle around each other in the musky air, gently guiding our lips to press against each other again. Our tongue tips occasionally press against each others, until our lips connect again. Slowly, he pulls me from him again and uses his hands on my back to lower me, on my back, to the bed sheets again. He re-enters again and returns to his worked out pace, pounding against me and his drenched hair hanging over his forehead. His hands press against my neck, as the pace quickens, not cutting off my breathing completely, but constricting it. My hands grip his wrists, not telling him to stop, just for support and to tell him that I like it. I feel the mattress moving beneath me, the slight bed creaks to the pattern of the thrusts. Pitch hot, heavy breath caresses my face and, soon, his lips are against mine, preventing any loud moans as he cums inside me. I follow suite as my back arches, my chest hitting his and my release spreading against our abdomens. He pulls from me and collapses next to me. Our heavy pants mix together as more eat enter the room. Our sweat drizzled bodies lay in the soaked sheets. I can feel myself close to slumber from the lack of energy. Before I drift off to sleep, along with Pitch, I turn to him, snuggle into him and grip his hand.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, you know the drill ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm super sorry that I didn't post up last night like I said. My computer was going mental at me and then, when it FINALLY sorted itself out, I was off to see Russell Howard. But, I hope posting this chapter up tonight will suffice.**

* * *

The thumb marks and bruises on my neck from the rough grip Pitch had on me last night are clearly visible, and the Guardians are sure to notice them. I've tried everything to cover them; snow, clothing, hell, even Pitch went out and got some human cosmetics of my skin colour to hide the marks. However, these cause me to itch and forced me to take the 'foundation' off.  
"I don't know what else to do! I'm dead for sure this time!" I whine, resting my head on my hands and looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.  
"Jack, get down here!" Bunny calls up the stairs.  
"Shit!" I whimper.  
"Everything's going to be fine. I'll be here no matter what, just call if you need me." Pitch whispers soothingly, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder reassuringly. So this was it. Almost a year of lying to the Guardians would finish today.. I don't know what they'd be more annoyed at, me lying for so long or the fact I'm prancing around with the supposed enemy. I descend the stairs and spy the guardians gathered in the open area by the fireplace. The place where I first arrived in the pole. A part of me kept saying to me;  
'If you tell them about the lies, this'll also be the place where you'll be kicked out of the pole.' I breath deep and stand in front of my fellow guardians.  
"Jack, we called you here because we are becoming genuinely concerned. You barely ever seem to sleep, you're always out and never seem to be in full mind focus. What is troubling you?" North asks, worry lacing his voice and the other guardians edging me on to spill my problem. I look away from them slightly. Suddenly, I catch the faint outline of a figure in the shadows. Pitch was here! My heart lifts slightly. I've finally found the person I can rely on. This could turn out very badly, but he's still here. I gulp back my fear and start the guardians in their eyes.  
"I've been hiding and lying to you for a while now... Because.. Because I know that I shouldn't be doing it.. But I couldn't help myself! I need someone other than a friend..." I trail, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes.  
"He's different! I love him! He was there for me.." I break off, tears flowing down my cheeks. Suddenly, arms enclose around me and turn to Pitch's form, burying my head in his chest. I cling desperately to him. The Guardians will send him away and there's nothing I can do about it.  
"Pitch!" Bunny growls, however tooth interrupts him, shushing him.  
"You're going to be fine." Pitch whispers, calming me as his head rests on mine.  
"I won't be if you're not here!" I cry, pulling into him more. His hands tighten over my shoulders.  
"No, as in, I'm not leaving you." He soothes, his hand brushing through my hair lightly. Just then, another hand presses onto my arm. I pull open my eyes and see Tooth fluttering aside us.  
"Tooth?" I breath shakily, attempting to regain my breath.  
"It's ok Jack. North won't force you two apart. Even if he did, I would fight with everything to change his mind. You two are happy together and that's what matters." She assures, smiling at me. I glance over to North and he nods in agreement. I can feel my face lighten slightly and I pull away from Pitch slightly.  
"I told you." He smirks down at me. Once again I can restrain my arms from flinging around his form.  
"We had some idea that you had found someone." North chuckles, his smile beaming down at me.  
"W..but how?" I ask, disbelieving his words.  
"You're a terrible liar mate." Bunny informs me.  
"We'll that's what I get for 300 years of loneliness." I smirk.  
"Alone? You were never alone ya drongo! You really think MiM would let YOU run around on ya own?" Bunny laughs, signalling how reckless I am and how I have a tendency to ignore rules.  
"W-... I don't understand.." I mutter, confusion beginning to flood me.  
"MiM always watched over you, telling us your actions so we may keep an eye on you too." Tooth smiles, her hands resting in front of her. I inhale sharply. They were looking after me? Suddenly, Sandy jumps forward and points at Pitch. I watch his eyes widen and a finger presses against his lips, ordering Sandy to be quiet.  
"Pitch? Something you like to share?" North questions, laughing. I tug at his arm, urging him to continue. I can hear a sigh slowly escape his lips.  
"Before I tried the whole 'take over the world thing', Tsar Lunar used to mention you in our conversations. Requesting I keep an eye on you, make sure you don't cause too much trouble for the humans." A moonbeam shines down brightly through the open ceiling above the globe.  
"Oh, shut up, I'm allowed to call you that! None of this man in the moon crap." Pitch mutters, looking up at the full moon.  
"You, looked over me as well?" I breath.  
"See Jack, you were never as alone as you thought you were." Tooth giggles, her hand resting on my shoulder.

* * *

I follow Pitch and sit next to him on the sofa in the living room. Leaning into him, our bodies fitting perfectly like two puzzle pieces, I finally feel like I can relax and enjoy my relationship with Pitch, without having to worry that the Guardians might be round the corner and catch us. However, the best feeling was knowing that the Guardians trusted me enough to allow my decision to be with Pitch, not that it would've mattered if they absolutely despised the idea. Yet, I suppose a part of me was always telling me that the Guardians would be fine by it. But, there was a nagging feeling in the very back of my mind that the Guardians have separated themselves from me and Pitch for a reason, to discuss about how they should best break it to me that we should break up. Pitch can obviously sense there's something the matter with me, as his hand smooths up and down my arm. When I pull my eyes up to him, from the light slumber I was drifting into, he has a calming smile on his face, but his flashing gold eyes are gleaming with concern.  
"Is there something wrong Jack?" He whispers softly into my ear. I really wanted to get subdued to him, to offer myself up there and then with just his simple actions as excuse, but I couldn't ignore my gut feeling, the feeling that has helped support me through my lonesome life expanded over three hundred years.  
"I keep feeling like the Guardians and MiM don't...accept.. our relationship." I answer truthfully. There is a slight pause between us. A gap of silence that neither one of us is sure how to fill.  
"I know that Lunar will be...cautious on the idea of me being with a Guardian that he solely picked to destroy me, but the other's... I have to put my trust in you for. Mine and the Guardians battle has been raging longer than most can remember, so it's difficult to believe they would change their opinions on my now." Pitch replies, the feelings of sadness and disappointment becoming hard to distinguish.  
"I would've liked to know they were 'allowing' the relationship, to give you at least a second chance, bot just for my sake. I need to find out what they're really talking about and their thoughts." I breath, standing from the sofa. I'm about to walk to the main workshop, where I know the Guardians are meeting, when Pitch's hand slips into mine and pulls me back. I fall onto the soft cushions and into his embrace.  
"Don't rush it. It will become to apparent to them if you begin asking questions all at once. Wait, play it out and gradually gain your answers." Pitch instructs, his lips pressing against the crook of my neck, kissing as he talks. I can feel the slight movement of air as he breathes in my scent.  
"In all honesty, you just wanted me to stay here so you could have another five minuets with me, right?" I figure out, a sly grin spreading across my face. He pulls his head away and releases a disgusted laugh.  
"Jack, I'm appalled that you think I cannot give out handy advice and information. But, if you must know, you should really leave it ten minuets before you seen them." Pitch grins, his head leaning into the crook of my neck again, and his fingers playing along my skin.

**Thanks for reading once again :) Please review and tell me what you think x **


	4. Chapter 4

**This whole, daily uploading is work well eh? Anyway, Super sorry guys, I've been so busy with my Birthday and the school holidays and exams that I just kind of forgot about this story :/ This chapter gonna only be short because it's just a background of Jack and Pitch's relationship. Enjoy**

It wasn't long after Pitch had been taken from the surface and mortal world that I began to miss him. I began to shatter and cave in on myself, knowing I was part of the cause that drove him to his possible death. That's why I never stopped looking for him. The first place to look was the clearing of the forest, the residence of his old entrance to his lair. But my worst fear was true, it was no longer visible and Pitch had most likely relocated. I refused to think of anything worse at this point. However, as the days dragged on and nights got shorter, the insignificant nagging in my head, reminding me of the horrific possibility, grew larger and larger until it was the only thing I could think about. I'd resorted to camping out in the most possible places, desperate for any sign that Pitch was at least OK.  
Then, one day, something that I consider a happy miracle happened. It was only for a fleeting second, but a second long enough that I could follow it, a sleek shadow flits past me. It leads me to a hill basking in the moonlight. I watch from the safety and cover of the tree line as the shadows speed decreases and a figure begins to form. His steps are covered by a long black robe, which makes it look as if his whole body is just skating across the grass, rather than actually stepping. I stand there completely awestruck, as the figure looks up at the moon, as if he's listening.  
"Oh, I know. The boy has been following me for sometime." Pitch says, gazing up at the moon, but directing his speech at me. I gulp, hard, and grip my staff, cautiously approaching him. He turns to me as my steps bring me closer to his form.  
"What do you want Frost?" He questions, a hiss of pure hatred tinting his voice. I was kind of shocked. Not at his tone of voice, no I was expecting that, I was shocked that there was no insult or threat. As if he knew what I was thinking, his eyes roll and he breathes out.  
"There really is no need for me to make a threat because you know that ALL of my powers are now non-existent. So just get on with it." He growls trough his teeth.  
"I'm sorry." I quickly input. I didn't want him to start another round of complaints and I certainly didn't want him walking off. He turns back round to me, carefully. His eyes glare at me, showing he doesn't believe me. To prove my point, I thrust my staff down in front of him.  
"I'm sorry, for everything!" I repeat, begging for him to believe me. His glare softens as his mind betrays his body an accepts my apology.  
"Why the sudden change of heart?" He questions, curiously, taking steps toward me. He stoops down and picks up my staff. My natural reaction is to tense up, in thought that he might snap it like last time. But I instantly relax, knowing that he wouldn't. I'm the only opportunity he's got at this point, and I don't think he's going to throw it away.  
"I thought the Guardians just wanted you to stop trying to take over the world, not to get rid of you from it. Nobody deserves to be alone for three hundred years." I reply, honestly. He smirks and, for a fleeting moment, panic strikes me. But his arm extends and he holds my staff out to me. Delicately I take it from him.  
"I'll see you around Frost." Pitch bids goodbye, turning and walking back down the dewed hill.  
"Where're you going?" I question, urgently egging him to stay.  
"Home to sleep, the suns rising." Pitch replies, reminding me of the oncoming day.  
"Come to the pole. With me. I won't tell the Guardians." I urge, taking steps closer to him. He can't contain a small mocking laugh.  
"As tempting as that offer is... If you trust me so much, come back with me." He throws, raising an eyebrow. I scan his face, curiously questioning if he was being serious or not.  
"OK. Lets go." I answer, walking over to him happily, a spring I my step. His expression shows he wasn't expecting the answer he got, but he smiles warmly and leads me into the shadows.

**Thankyou for reading :) Please R&R xxx**


End file.
